Tänään on pimeää
by Katkero
Summary: Huomenna on pimeämpää. Nami ei kykene musertamaan käärmeen päätä.


No niin. Tarkoituksenani on pitemmän aikaa ollut kirjoittaa pitempi mega-angstifikki Arlongin nuoruusvuosista, mutta kun juuri tällä hetkellä satelee vieläkin vähän väliä kyseisestä herrasta tärkeää lisätietoa, jouduin pistämään fikin jäähylle. Tässä on sen sijaan Namia ja Arlongia ja tuskaaaa – suomeksi, koska miksei. Sitä paitsi tulen kierrättämään näitä teemoja myöhemmin, ja kielivalinnan ansiosta sen sitten huomaa pienempi joukko, höhö. Odalta muuten tuli äskettäin virallinen kirjoitusasu Bell-mère, mutta muuten pyrin pitäytymään suomennoksen sanastossa ja kirjoitusasuissa. (Ai joo, otsikko ja juonikuvaus tulevat Kotiteollisuuden kappaleesta Käärmeen pää. Pokka ei riittänyt varsinaisen laulufikin kirjoittamiseen.)

* * *

><p>Usein, nykyään useammin kuin alussa, Namin valtasi humalluttava raivo hänen ajatellessaan kieroutunutta elämäntilannettaan. Nykyisin häntä suututti siinä vähemmän se, ettei Bell-mère edelleenkään kyennyt nousemaan kuolleista eikä Cocoyashi palaamaan ennalleen; häntä riivasi enemmänkin tilanteen yleinen hermojaraastava mahdottomuus ja Arlongin hiljalleen paheneva kyvyttömyys hillitä omaa raivoaan. Usein, aivan liian usein, Arlong suorastaan hakemalla haki tekosyitä rynnistää kovanaamoineen kylälle ahdistelemaan ihmisiä, joiden suojelemiseksi Nami näki ikäänsä nähden rusentavan paljon vaivaa. Milloin oli joku muka yrittänyt ottaa merivoimiin yhteyttä vaikkei edes omistanut venettä tai etanafoonia, milloin oli joku uhannut kylän rauhaa omistamalla liian terävän voiveitsen, milloin oli Arlong yksinkertaisesti ottanut liikaa rähinäviinaa ja halusi riehua kuin kunnon merirosvo konsanaan. Ellei rahan valta ulottunut tilanteeseen, Arlongin kanssa ei ollut neuvottelemista.<p>

Ja useammin kuin mitenkään oli tarpeen sai Arlong päähänsä Namin tekevän kartturintyönsä tahallaan huonosti, kiero alempi olio kun oli, ja suuntasi vihansa häneen. Vaikka tällöin Cocoyashi saikin jäädä rauhaan, Namin hermot olivat hänen omassa huoneessaan silkkaa viulunkieltä siitä pelosta, että Arlong taas säntäisi raamit kaulassa sisään ja antaisi hänen kuulla kunniansa joko sanallisesti tai nyrkillisesti.  
>Tuo uskomaton paskiainen oli riistänyt häneltä elämästä lähes kaiken ilon ja rakkauden ja katsoi vielä olevansa oikeutettu karjumaan hänelle kuin orjalle. Menisi ennemmin vaikka leikkimään merimakkaran piilotusta kalakavereidensa kanssa, jos kerran halusi niin kovasti päästä purkautumaan.<p>

Bell-mère olisi nauranut tuolle. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä sai hämmentyneen kivun vuotamaan Namin huolella ylläpitämään vihaan. Se ei niinä päivinä käynyt, jonkinlainenhan suoja Namilla sentään täytyi olla; sitä täytyi kiillottaa ja kovettaa yhdentekevien ihmisten voimattomalla raivolla, kun hän vei heiltä oikeutetusti kaiken. Väkivalloin, jos pakko oli. Aina välillä Namin oli myös pakko todeta, miten seura todellakin teki kaltaisekseen – tai kenties vain vahvisti sellaisia piirteitä, joita hänessä oli jo verenperintönä. Totuutta ei ollut helppo erottaa Namin muistojen kadotessa varhaislapsuuden usviin, eikä hän sitä edes halunnut päämääriään hämärtämään. Cocoyashi yli muiden kylien, kyläläisten elämä yli toisten elämien.

Aina tuontäyteisten päivien päätteeksi Nami pelkäsi nukkumaanmenoa, pelkäsi hauraan kuorensa rapisevan yön aikana sisältä tunkevan rappion kuivattamana. Jokainen tuollainen yö sylki tyhjyyttä nykyisyyden ja niiden muistojen välille, jotka varmistivat, että aamulla sängystä nousi vielä sama Nami.

Aina silloin tällöin vuosien ryömiessä Nami ajatteli, millainen helpotus olisi antaa periksi, murskautua taakkansa alle ja parantuessaan muotoutua joksikin uudeksi ja vahvemmaksi. Joinakin lapsellisina hetkinä tuntui helpommalta ajatella, miten hän kerta kaikkiaan luopuisi puoli elämää nielleestä työstään, marssisi Arlongin luokse ja vaatisi tätä kantamaan vastuunsa, jottei Namin enää tarvitsisi. Se hirviö oli vienyt häneltä äidin ja yhteisön ja lähes kaiken muun, olkoon nyt sitten vuorostaan Namille isä ja äiti ja lyhyeksi jääneen lapsuuden päivien turva. Ei enää surua kyläläisten hiljaisen halveksunnan edessä, sillä hän olisi nyt yksi niistä, joita vastaan ei rangaistuksetta niskoiteltu; ei syyllisyyttä merenmiehiltä saaduista rahoista, vaan luottamusta siihen ainoaan voimaan, mihin maailmassa saattoi uskonsa panna; ei yksinäisiä ryöstöretkiä, ei enää yksin, vaan yhdessä veljiensä kanssa, joilla oli meren ja taivaan suomat voimat takanaan.

Ja silloin tällöin näitä ajatellessaan raukean tuulen puhaltaessa aaltoja suunnattomalta ulapalta Nami tunsi, harvoin mutta tunsi kuitenkin, ainoan ankkurinsa käyvän sietämättömän raskaaksi. Vielä harvemmin, kunpa ei koskaan, kävi aavan yli aisteihin ja muistoihin takertuva käsittämätön pimeys, josta Nami ei pystynyt kertomaan edes Nojikolle. Sen ytimessä kyti toive ankkurin nostosta; sen ytimessä paloi tuli, tulessa Namin kylä ja menneisyys ja kaikkien ennen aikojaan kuolleiden haudat. Ketju haurastui ja paloi poikki sen kiiraassa tulessa ja lopulta, taivasten kiitos, keinui viimeinkin tuhkana East Bluen lempeiden tuulten heijattavana. Sitä ajatellessaan Nami tunsi sairasta, häpeällistä helpotusta, jota hän kykeni vuosi vuodelta katumaan vähemmän ja vähemmän.

Arlongille hän olisi saattanut kertoakin. Arlong kyllä olisi ymmärtänyt väkivaltaa. Ehkä hän olisi jopa ollut Namista omalla vääntyneellä tavallaan ylpeä, kun oli onnistunut kasvattamaan pillikinttuisesta ihmiskakarasta noinkin kelvollisen merenmiesten liittolaisen. Ehkä hän olisi pitänyt kiinni rauhoittelevista sanoistaan ja hyväksynyt Namin, ainoana poikkeuksena ihmisten joukossa, omiensa huomaan. Ehkä raha, Arlong Parkin ylin tuomari ja jumala, olisi voinut ostaa hänelle asemansa miehistössä lisäksi paikan miehistön sydämissä. Ihmisestä meren sisar, vain tämä yksi ainoa poikkeus, tämän yhden ainoan kerran historiassa.

Mutta joskus illoin Arlong Parkin hiljetessä miehistön väsyttyä juomaan ja remuamaan Nami näki jotakin, mitä hänen ei ollut tarkoitus nähdä. Siihen hän oli tottunut muun miehistön taholta, muttei Arlongilta; Namin istuessa viimeisen tuoppinsa seurassa hänen katseensa kiersi unisesti mustuvaa ulappaa ja nukkuvia merenmiehiä lampunvalossa, ja toisinaan hän uskaltautui vilkaisemaan niihin päin, jotka eivät vielä olleet unessa. Tällöin, eikä koskaan olisi ollut liian harvoin, hän saattoi nähdä Arlongin silmissä vilahduksen jotakin sellaista, mikä romutti kaikki hänen antautumissuunnitelmansa ja täytti hänen unensa uudestaan pelolla ja mädällä.

Noilla kasvoilla olisi himokin ollut vähemmän puistattava näky. Mitään niin arkipäiväistä se ei ollut. Himon Nami olisi voinut vielä ymmärtääkin sitä nähtyään ja paettuaan merillä, mutta hän ei koskaan kyennyt varautumaan Arlongin silmissä läikehtivään vihaan. Sille ei ollut mitään oikeutusta, jonka Nami olisi voinut ylivertaisella järjelläänkään ymmärtää – eikä ymmärtänyt varmaan Arlongkaan, koska sentään tajusi piilottaa sen aina, kun pystyi. Ja silti, silti. Kaiken tekemänsä jälkeen... kaiken Namin hänen hyväkseen tekemän jälkeen hän vielä _kehtasi_...

Mutta viha kuitenkin oli vain vihaa, eikä Nami tähän mennessä ollut koko East Bluella kohdannut katsetta, joka olisi voinut tappaa. Se vain tarkoitti, ettei Nami edelleenkään ollut yksi heistä; sanoi Arlong mitä sanoi, tätä sanaansa hän ei selvästi pystynyt pitämään. Se piti vain kestää. Siitä piti vain selviytyä.

Ja siihen ei Nami vieläkään tarvinnut kenenkään apua.


End file.
